


"If The Hammock Rocks"

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle spends the afternoon resting in her hammock, waiting for her husband to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If The Hammock Rocks"

Belle Gold relaxes outdoors in the back garden of the manor. She lays in a hammock under a shady tree, reading one of her favorite books. The cool sun shines high and the wind blows lightly, carrying the aroma of fresh cut grass. Swinging side to side, she sips on her glass of iced tea enjoying her quite afternoon. Belle adores moments like this, away from the hectic and often confusing lives of the people in Storybrooke. Now, being married to Rumple, most of those people are her family, but she still takes comfort in getting time away from them.

Rumple is out most of the day, helping with the recent crisis threatening the town. He calls home a few times to make sure his beloved wife is doing well. Today’s calamity is minor compared to things they’ve dealt with in the past. It’s nothing the Charming’s and Regina couldn’t handle themselves, but they asked for Rumple’s help and he steps in to assist them anyways.

The day slowly moves on and Belle reads one chapter after another, before falling asleep in her hammock. After a short nap, she’s awaken by a sweet kiss on her lips. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the handsome face of her dear husband.

"Hey sweetheart," Rumple places another kiss upon her lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into the hammock. “Hey you.”

The hammock rocks side to side as Rumple tries to make himself comfortable. “This thing is really snug.” He puts his arm under her head and holds her.

"Well, the hammock is only made for one person. I told you we should’ve gotten the other one, but you said something like…" She moves the hair out of his face and grins. “‘I’ll never get in that thing anyways, I don’t see the point of it,’" she mimics Rumple’s voice.

"Well, I don’t. This thing isn’t the most comfortable place to lay, and to be fair, I didn’t get in here. You pulled me in." He smiles.

"I know, I did." She smiles, "It was more comfortable before both of us got in." She kisses him passionately, taking in his breath and stroking her fingers through his hair.

Rumple puts his hand between them and pulls out her book. “What’s this?” He recognizes the title. “I’ll never understand how many times you can read the same book. There’s a library full of books you’ve never read and you keep reading the same ones.”

”I just adore this one, I can never get tired of it. I’ll read something else after I finish it again.” She takes the book and sits it on the side table, then snuggles into Rumple’s arms. “Hmmm,” she lightly sighs into his chest and breaths in his sent. “How was your day with the Charming’s?”

"You really want to know?"

"No, not really," she giggles.

"I’m so glad, I didn’t want to go into it." He kisses the crown of her head. "Ugh, Regina’s constant nagging. I swear that woman…"

"Rumple," She cuts off his sentence.

Rumple laughs to himself. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I will tell you one thing though, it was nice to spend a bit of time with Henry.”

"Henry is such an amazing boy, we should invite him over soon. You know sweetie." She looks up at Rumple and places her hand on his cheek. "He’s what I imagine Neal was like growing up."

Rumple gazes into her eyes and his start to fill with tears. He still can’t think about his precious son without filling with emotion.

Belle wipes his face and kisses him where tears once fell. “I didn’t mean to upset you sweetie,” she whispers upon his lips.

"I know you didn’t mean to, but you are right. Henry is a lot like Bae." he replies softly.

They hold each other tightly as the cool spring air swirls around them, slowly rocking the hammock. Belle begins to shiver as the wind blows a little harder.

"Are you getting cold Belle?"

"No, I’m not really cold. Well, only when the wind blows a bit high."

"I can fix that, if you want." He begins waving his hand to magically stop the wind.

"No Rumple, don’t change the weather for me. It’s a beautiful day, no reason to change it cause I got a little chill."

"If that’s not a reason to change it, then what is?" He lifts his arm again.

"Rumple please don’t."

He looks at his wife and raises an eyebrow. “Alright, but I was just trying to warm you up.”

"There’s others ways we can get warm." Belle unbuttons the jacket of his suit.

Rumple sits up and struggles to take the jackets off, almost falling out of the hammock.

Belle catches his shoulder and draws him back into her.

"Thank you sweetheart." He wraps his jacket around her and she lays back down.

Rumple carefully rolls on top of her, he looses his balance and accidentally bumps his forehead against hers.

"Hey!" Belle cries rubbing her head as Rumple tries to reposition himself.

"I’m so sorry Belle." He manages to straddle himself on top and kisses her head. Rumple tightly grips the edges of the hammock, keeping them both on board. The hammock sits sturdy as long as he doesn’t let go. “Belle?” he says wide eyed with concerned. “Maybe we should head inside?”

"Why?" She grins and unbutton his paints.

"Belle dearie, I don’t think we can…"

She whips off his belt and puts her hands his pants, taking ahold of his length.

"Belle…" he heavily sighs, his eyes roll back and his head falls forward.

As she strokes his cock, she feels him growing hard.

"Belle, how are we going to do this? I can’t even touch you." He closes his eyes tightly. "I need to touch you."

With her other hand, she moves the hair out of his face, bringing his lips to hers. “Can you lift yourself up?” she softly spoke on his lips, taking her hand out if his pants and grabbing his hips.

"I can try." As his arms shakes and the hammock rocks, he slowly lifts himself.

Belle giggles at the expression on his face, as his tries to keep his balance. She lifts up her skirt and slips off her panties, tossing them into the rose garden. She pulls Rumple’s pants down to his thighs, then lifts her legs and wraps them around his hips.

Rumple relaxes himself in their new position.

"Better?" She unbuttons her blouse.

"Yes that’s much better, but I still can’t touch you. I think I’ll tip over if I let the edges go."

"Well, then don’t let go of them." She lifts up her bra and massages her breasts, rolling her nipple between her fingers. "Mmm," she moans, looking into his eyes and bitting her bottom lip.

"Your so beautiful Belle." He kisses the side if her neck, moves down to her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipple.

Belle slides her hand between her thighs, slips her fingers in her folds and massages herself. “Ahh” she whimpers. She removes her fingers and glides them across Rumple’s lips, then puts them into his mouth, giving him a taste of her.

"Oh Belle, I need to touch you." He licks his lips, savoring her taste.

She smiles at him and unbuttons his shirt, dragging her hands across his chest. She can feel his hard cock rubbing against the brims of her folds, making her want him more . “I need you inside me.” She kisses his lips, tasting herself upon them. She slides her hand back between her thighs and takes ahold of his length, gently guiding him into her warm wet opening.

Still gripping the edges of the hammock, Rumple slowly moves inside her, rocking the hammock with every thrust of his hips.

"Rumple…" she cries tightening her legs around him.

He plunges inside her with desire, deeper and faster, as he sucks on the side of her neck. “Belle…” He lightly bits the crook of her neck.

She can feel the full length of him against the walls of her opening. Belle slips her hand down between her thighs and strokes her hard little bud. “Oh Rumple…”

"I-I need, I need to touch you." He removes his hand from the hammock and caresses her breast. "I love you so…" Suddenly, Rumple losses his balance and the hammock flips them onto the ground, he falls flat on his back and Belle lands on top of him.The fall takes them both by surprise and they laugh.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes, I think so." He rubs the back of his head.

"Aww." She tenderly kisses his lips.

"I knew we should have went inside."

"You just shouldn’t have let the hammock go."

"I know, I know, but I couldn’t take not being able to touch you any longer." He rubs his hand up her thigh.

"Oh really?" She grins, "Well, do you want to finish right here?"

He nods his head to silently agree and slowly slips his fingers into her wet folds, massaging her most sensitive areas.

Belle leans in and kisses him zealously. “Mmm,” She takes ahold of his cock and glides it back into her.

He strokes her clit with his fingers as she rides on top of him. She places her hand on his chest to gain more control grinding herself against him.

Rumple takes his fingers out of her and puts them to his lips, he can’t get enough of the sweet taste of her. He rubs his hand across her ass and gives her a little tap.

"Oh!" She grins, "Do that again."

He spanks her again, this time a little harder.

"Oh, Rumple…"

He quickly grabs her and roll her onto the grass and driving into her deeper.

She whimpers each time he pumps inside, as her body starts to tremble and he fucks her faster. She’s almost at her climax, she just need a little more. “Harder sweetie, ah, ah faster.” She rapidly breaths.

He’s already going as fast as he could, so he slams into her harder, pushing her back into the grass. Passionately thrusting in and out of her as he hold back the urge to come.

"Oh, ahhh." Her orgasm takes control, her body shivers as she claws her hands into the grass when she comes.

Rumple takes several more strokes before giving into his urges and comes inside her. “Belle…” he hums into her neck as his body quakes and he collapses on top of her.

The juices of their sex drips down into the grass as they catch their breath.

His cock begins to soften inside her, he rolls to the side to lay in the grass beside his wife.

Belle looks to him, sweaty and heavily breathing. “Again?”

"Right now? I don’t think I can go again." He takes a few heavy breaths and looks up to the sky. "Come here sweetheart," he whispers, pulling up his paints. "Climb on top."

Belle straddled herself on top of him.

"Up here love." He points to his lips. "I was getting thirsty anyways."

Belle giggles as she scoots herself to his lips.

He wraps his hands around her thighs and begins drinking her in. Licking and sucking between her folds, tasting the infusion of them both. Slowly kissing the lips between her thighs, slipping his tongue into her opening.

"Ah," her body tenses and she rakes her hands in his hair.

"Mmm," he hums between the gentle smacking sound of her wetness, as is spreads across his face.

She rocks her hips against his tongue. “Rumple…” Her hands clinch into a fist in his hair and she comes again. “Oh, yes.” Her body trembles.

Rumple can feel the energy of her orgasm and drinks every drop of her juices.

She sits on top of him for a moment gaining the strength to move from his lips. She rolls off to the side, grabbing his jacket from the hammock. She smuggles in his arms, wiping his face. “Thank you sweetie.”

"Your welcome Belle." He kisses her softly. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, very much so." She rubs her hand across his chest.

"I think maybe we should go in now." He curls his fingers in her hair.

"Why should we go inside, its still beautiful out here."

"Yes, that may be true, but I have grass in places I’d really like to get rid of."

"Rumple, you can easily cure that with a wave of your hand."

"Yes, dearie your right about that, but it would defeat the purpose of taking a bath with you. I already have the water running inside." He stand up and offers Belle his hand.

She giggles taking his hand. “I love you so much Rumple.” She hugs him tightly

"I love you too sweetheart." Rumple places his jacket around his wife and leads her into the house, to spend the rest of the evening together.


End file.
